The light behind your eyes
by TheWonderfulWizardOfOz
Summary: "L'adolescent s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, loin, bien loin du sol. Il sentait le vide sous ses pieds nus, le vent frais qui lui caressait les orteils, et l'adrénaline d'être si haut qui traversait ses veines." Les questionnements douloureux d'un adolescent hors du commun, perdu dans le rôle qui est le sien. Ereri fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne insomnie camarade ! J'ignore à quelle heure de la journée tu viens lire cette fanfiction, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de t'y voir. Ceci est ma première fanfiction, et même si j'ai beau avoir lu et relu les chapitres, il y demeure peut-être encore quelques irréductibles fautes d'orthographe que j'espère, dans ton humble tolérance, tu me pardonnera._

_Quelques indications pour la suite : le début de cette fic prend place directement après le chapitre 50 mais elle modifie certains passages antécédents. Tu le comprendra si tu lis l'histoire. Bien entendu, cet fic apportera un dénouement à l'histoire d'Isamaya. Elle se développe essentiellement autour d'Eren et de Levi, et se déroulera sur plusieurs années._

_Le titre de la fic est un clin d'œil à la chanson éponyme de My Cheminal Romance, qui m'a bien inspiré pour écrire cette histoire._

_Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je compte publier un chapitre tous les vendredi soirs, tant que j'ai des chapitres en rab. 10 à ce jours. _

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, maintenant je t'invite à lire et à te faire plaisir. N'hésite pas à me laisser une trace de ton passage en postant une review. Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi, camarade._

_Piqûre de rappel : les Bataillons d'exploration se sont lancés à la poursuite des Titans Shifters afin de récupérer Eren. Durant l'affrontement, Eren sauve Mikasa en ordonnant aux géants, qui se jettent sur le Titan Cuirassé. Les Bataillons réussissent donc à s'enfuir, et reprennent la route en direction de la civilisation..._

Le ciel lourd tombait sur la ligne d'horizon, derrière le convoi. Celui-ci, réduit à la moitié de ses effectifs, fendait l'air à pleine allure. Il n'y avait plus de raison de se presser mais la menace de tomber sur un groupe isolé de titans était toujours bien présente au creux des tripes des survivants. Aussi, tous filaient le plus vite possible sur leurs montures, pressés de retourner derrière les murs, bien que ceux-ci ne leur garantissent plus une si grande sécurité. Cependant, la seule présence des barrières de pierre autour d'eux et la certitude de dormir au sec ce soir motivaient les troupes.

Eren ouvrit les yeux brusquement, pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux. Il se releva de façon soudaine et imprévue, la main sur la bouche. Il toussa fortement, les yeux pincés de douleur. Il sentait un liquide chaud lui coulait dans son poing fermé, et il ne douta pas qu'il crachait du sang. Encore une fois. Il se rallongea sur le chariot sans même accordé un regard autour de lui et fixa le ciel au-dessus de lui. Les reflets rougeâtres du soleil couchant se cachaient entre les épais nuages gris annonciateurs de pluie et un vent frais hérissait ses cheveux bruns. Le garçon soupira et son souffle léger se cristallisa dans l'air en un petit nuage de brume. Il leva sa main face à son visage et observa son propre sang s'évaporer de sa peau, comme le faisait celui des titans. Cette constatation ne lui fît ni chaud ni froid et il reposa son bras contre le bois dur du chariot. Ses yeux vaguèrent longuement vers le ciel sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste. Lui, Eren Jäger, d'ordinaire intenable, restait prostré dans ce minuscule chariot de bois qui ne cessait de secouer son corps douloureux. Chaque secousse trop brutale lui tirait une grimace, mais il ne se plaint pas et ne fit aucunes remarque. Ses pensées étaient rivées loin du présent.

Eren songeait en particulier à sa mère. Qu'aurait-elle pensé de lui à cet instant, en voyant son fils dans un si piteux état, le corps à moitié fumant de recomposition ? L'aurait-elle reconnu comme étant l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde, comme étant bien son propre fils et non pas un monstre créé de toutes pièces par un médecin sanguinaire et mégalo ? Le cœur d'Eren se serra à cette pensée amère. Il n'en savait rien et ne le saurait probablement jamais. Le secret de son existence malsaine était perdu quelque part au fond d'une cave, entouré de titans affamés et il n'y aurait certainement jamais accès. Il peinait à se remémorer le son de sa voix ou les traits de son visage, il oubliait lentement la façon de penser de sa mère, et il oubliait peu à peu ses mimiques, ses réactions, son sourire. Le jeune soldat serra les poings si forts que ses ongles transpercèrent la fine peau tout juste reconstituée. Ses mains se remirent à saigner sans qu'il y prête attention. Eren voulait hurler. Il aurait voulu crier toute la rage qu'il renfermait en lui, hurler sa haine, sa douleur, sa peur aussi peut-être. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer derrière ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il aurait voulu crier pour que tous l'entendent. Ses amis, ses camarades, son père. Pour que toutes les personnes dans ce bas-monde puissent l'entendre. Au lieu de ça, il était réduit au silence, caché derrière une administration militaire corrompue et qui l'empêchait d'effectuer son véritable devoir de soldat. Il aurait voulu hurler à la face de ce monde combien il était injuste de souffrir autant sans pouvoir agir et de devoir regarder les autres mourir autour de lui sous prétexte que sa vie était plus précieuse que la leur. Eren ne supportait plus ce traitement de faveur. Alors qu'il aurait du se retrouver au milieu des autres, soutenant son camarade blessé ou soufflant une parole réconfortante à un ami, il se trouvait éloigné de tous. Il était mi-homme, mi-titan. Il n'était ni homme, ni titan. Il n'était ni soldat, ni guerrier. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un perdant, un poids inutile sur les épaules de son caporal-chef. Il était encombrant et inutile.

Eren rouvrit ses yeux quand un cri survint sur sa droite. Il se releva et sortit la tête du chariot. Il considéra les pertes du bataillon, et estima que le nombre de soldats avait diminué de moitié depuis l'incident sur le mur. Il n'aperçut pas le caporal Levi et il sentit une pointe d'angoisse l'envahir. Son attention se porta soudainement vers l'arrière du triste convoi. Quatre titans d'une dizaine de mètres de haut se ruaient à toute allure vers eux, et même si le chariot sur lequel il se trouvait roulait à une vitesse largement respectable, le second, qui transportait les cadavres des soldats tombés au combat, était bien trop lourd pour distancer les monstres gigantesques. A la vitesse à laquelle courait les monstres, ils atteindraient le chariot dans moins de cinq minutes. Eren se redressa sur les genoux, et observa avec horreur les soldats survivants jetés les cadavres au sol. La scène se passa presque au ralenti devant ses yeux. Les corps tristement empaquetés roulèrent sur l'herbe humide sans faire de bruit et il ne pu retenir le cri de protestation qui franchit ses lèvres. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui au moment où il se jetait de son chariot pour courir vers ceux qui avait été ses frères d'armes, ses camarades, ses amis, et dont il se sentait responsable de la mort précipitée qu'ils avaient eu à subir. Personne ne réagit, abasourdi par le réveil soudain du blessé, par sa réaction incontrôlée, et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez fou pour faire face à cinq titans pour sauver ce misérable semi-titan.

Eren heurta le sol avec violence en chutant mais se releva aussitôt, le menton égratigné, pour continuer sa course effrénée. Il arriva à hauteur des corps en même temps que les titans et son cri se répercuta dans les tympans de tous. Il se jeta sur le premier corps venu, l'attrapant contre son torse, les larmes baignant son visage. Il ne voulait plus dire adieu à ses amis. Il ne voulait plus les voir tomber autour de lui, il ne voulait plus connaître la douleur vive et brûlante de leur perte et celle, lancinante et têtue, de leur absence. Il voulait qu'on le laisse faire son deuil. Il serra contre lui le tissu taché de rouge et hurla à nouveau lorsqu'un titan se saisit d'un autre corps. Il hurla de toutes ses forces et avec toute la volonté qu'il lui restait. Ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux, surpris, du titan, qui s'immobilisa face à lui. Le geste suspendu, le monstre le fixait avec étonnement. Il ne bougeait plus. Sa large mâchoire au faciès humain était à deux doigts du garçon, dont les lèvres tremblaient d'inquiétude. Eren se dit qu'il était foutu cette fois-ci, et que personne ne viendrait secourir l'imbécile qu'il était. D'ailleurs il ne méritait même pas d'être sauvé pour avoir fait un geste si stupide. Il regarda son reflet dans les yeux luisants du géant, et baissa la tête. Le silence avait prit possession de l'instant. Les sabots des chevaux s'étaient tus, le fracas des pas de titan avait cessé. Il supplia une dernière fois, du bout des lèvres. Il implora l'être gigantesque face à lui, il l'implora avec toute son humanité et toute sa peine. Le murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres parut presque inaudible :

« S'il vous plaît... Laissez-nous... »

Il y eut un lourd moment de flottement. Eren ne bougea pas, attendant le choc fatidique qui lui coûterait la vie, mais rien ne vint. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud lui caressait la nuque. Le titan reposa le cadavre qu'il avait saisit et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Eren le regarda faire sans comprendre, sans y croire. Le géant mit fin à leur contact visuel en faisant demi-tour, suivit par ses quatre camarades, laissant Eren agenouillé dans la terre, un cadavre serré contre lui. Abasourdi, le jeune soldat se remit à pleurer de soulagement et enfouit son visage dans le tissu mortuaire alors que les pas de course des titans s'éloignaient de lui.

Il se releva lorsqu'un cheval revint à sa hauteur. La tête blonde d'Armin se jeta à ses côtés et le secoua vivement, mais Eren ne comprit pas un traître mot du sermon que lui fit son ami. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers l'horizon où il apercevait la silhouette gigantesque des titans s'éloignait paisiblement. Les lèvres entrouvertes et dans une grande et lente confusion, il aida à remettre les corps sur le chariot et reprit sa place initiale sous les regards effrayés des soldats. Le convoi reprit la route dans un silence suspicieux et lourd, mais le jeune soldat n'y fit pas attention. Il s'assit à côté de Mikasa, toujours inconsciente et remonta ses genoux contre son torse. Pourquoi le titan venait-il de l'épargner ? Pourquoi, encore une fois, restait-il en vie alors que sa bêtise aurait du lui coûter la vie ? Pourquoi, alors que d'autres mouraient fièrement sur le champ de bataille ? Les mots de Reiner lui revinrent en tête soudainement :

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres, Jäger, il faut t'y faire. Nous avons besoin de toi ici. Pas eux. »

C'était vrai. Encore une fois, il ne servait à rien. Il sentit un hoquet de tristesse lui montait à la gorge alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Il s'allongea aux côtés de sa sœur adoptive et glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La chaleur et l'odeur rassurante de la jeune fille l'apaisèrent presque immédiatement. Il ferma ses yeux et la fatigue l'emporta dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien le bonjour, camarade ! Pour commencer, j'aimerai m'excuser de mon retard, mais voyez-vous j'étais partie en exploration dans une archipel de Papouasie à la recherche de nouvelles inspirations et je n'avais pas Internet, comme vous pouvez le deviner. Non, c'est faux, j'ai juste mes partiels qui me prennent pas mal de temps. M'enfin._

_Merci à tous pour vos follows, favs et reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au kokoro, oui oui oui. Je prendrai le temps de vous répondre après avoir posté ce chapitre là je pense. _

_Bonne lecture, camarade !_

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il ne fût pas surpris de reconnaître le plafond sombre et froid du cachot qui lui servait de dortoir. Une unique lanterne, suspendue au mur de l'autre côté de la grille, éclairait sa triste chambre. On lui avait attaché un poignet. Faisait-il donc si peur que ça ? Il ne bougea pas de son lit, et se contenta de fixer le plafond. Il se sentait vidé de toutes émotions, de tous sentiments. Il se sentait trahi, encore une fois, par ceux qu'il pensait être ses amis. Il ne sentait même plus la sensation de révolte qui lui brûlait la poitrine autrefois. Il soupira. Il semblait avoir perdu le goût de tout. Ses sens étaient si éteins qu'il n'entendit qu'à la dernière seconde les pas sur les pavés de la cellule.

« Tu es réveillé, gamin ? » demanda une voix familière.

Eren reconnu sans peine le ton nonchalant et monotone du caporal-chef, et alors qu'il aurait du se réjouir de le voir, il ne ressentit qu'un triste pincement au cœur. Même pour Levi, il restait un gamin irresponsable et encombrant. Il ne répondit pas à la question de son supérieur et se contenta de fixer le plafond d'un regard vide.

« Gamin ? »

Eren eut un mouvement furtif et posa son regard vert sur le petit homme qui se tenait derrière les grilles. Il se redressa difficilement sur son lit et planta ses yeux dans ceux du caporal. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à défier Levi du regard, mais qu'importe. Il se sentait si vide qu'il se fichait bien que ce qui pourrait lui arriver par la suite. Il rencontra le regard gris de son supérieur sans ciller.

« Oi, Eren. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Levi, que l'air particulièrement éteins du garçon avait commencé à inquiéter.

- Bien, merci. » répondit Eren le plus simplement possible.

Il se leva lentement et entreprit de remettre son pantalon d'une seule main, sans prêter attention au regard de son supérieur qui s'attardait sur son corps. Il resta torse nu puisqu'il était attaché, et se rassit sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un te libérer pour le repas. » fit la voix de Levi.

Il répondit par un haussement d'épaules et se rallongea dans les draps encore chauds alors qu'il entendait les pas discrets du caporal qui s'éloignait.

Le caporal-chef Levi se rendit immédiatement dans les bureaux de ses supérieurs après avoir rendu visite à Eren. Le regard vide du gamin dansait encore derrière ses paupières lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. Bon sang, qu'allait-il advenir de son protégé ? Il entra dans le bureau d'Erwin après qu'on lui en est donné l'autorisation, et il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, furibond, le visage rouge d'énervement. Eren allait être confié aux brigades spéciales pour une durée indéterminée et celles-ci décideraient ensuite si le jeune soldat était oui ou non un ennemi de l'humanité. Levi serra les poings plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'était pas inconscient et bête, il savait très bien quel sort attendait Eren si le titan quittait les rangs des bataillons d'exploration. Il serait bêtement tué dans un meurtre terrible camouflé en accident, et plus personne n'en parlerait. Les brigades feraient taire la presse et la royauté étoufferait rapidement l'affaire sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le jeune titan et l'espoir qu'il avait représenté serait oublié aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Levi marcha jusqu'à son propre bureau où il s'enferma jusqu'à l'heure du repas. En redescendant dans la salle commune pour dîner, il fût soulagé d'y voir Eren, assis entre Armin et Mikasa, en compagnie de ses amis de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. Son regard s'attarda sur l'air maussade du gamin, qui fixait son assiette avec dégoût. Le caporal croisa à nouveau les yeux verts de sa jeune recrue, et il y retrouva le même vide qu'auparavant. Il lui fit signe de manger, et Eren baissa les yeux et commença à tripoter sa tambouille du bout de la cuillère. Levi s'assit en recul à côté d'Hanji et se concentra sur son propre plateau. Lorsqu'il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, il remarqua qu'Eren avait fermé les yeux et se tenait la tête, un poing fermé posé sur ses lèvres. Levi haussa un sourcil quand le garçon se leva maladroitement et quitta la salle le plus discrètement possible, sous le regard inquiet de Mikasa. Il hésita quelques temps avant de se lever à la suite d'Eren et de partir à sa recherche. Il croisa le regard de Mikasa, qui lui adressa un signe de la tête sans que Levi parvienne à savoir si il s'agissait de reconnaissance ou d'autre chose. Suivant son intuition, Levi se rendit aux toilettes, vides à cette heure-ci de la journée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte des sanitaires hommes, la poignée se déroba sous sa main et son front se heurta à une épaule.

« Il est vraiment petit. » se dit simplement Eren lorsqu'il tomba malencontreusement sur le caporal Levi en sortant des toilettes, à croire que l'homme l'avait suivi jusque là. Le garçon s'excusa et laissa un passage à son supérieur en reprenant le chemin de sa chambre. Il avait terriblement chaud et malgré qu'il vienne de s'asperger le visage d'eau après avoir rendu le peu que contenait son estomac, il se sentait encore fébrile et bouillant et n'aspirait qu'à se coucher et disparaître dans le fond de son lit. Ce qu'il aurait fait si le caporal ne lui avait pas attrapé la manche pour le retenir de partir.

« Eren, fit-il de sa voix profonde, son regard glacial tourné vers le sien.

- Caporal ? répondit le garçon, plus si impressionné que ça.

- Comment te sens-tu ? »

Eren laissa la question en suspens, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son mentor et ne désirant pas lui mentir. Il baissa les yeux en même temps que Levi lâchait sa manche, et se mit à frotter nerveusement son avant-bras de sa main gauche.

« Je me sens un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher je pense. » nuança-t-il d'une petite voix.

C'était la vérité après tout, en partie. Mais il se voyait mal entamer une conversation philosophique sur les aléas de la guerre et sur sa condition de titan/homme avec son supérieur. Il lui adressa donc un large sourire, les yeux plissés, et prit la direction des cachots d'un pas lent.

« Bonne nuit caporal ! lança-t-il d'une voix faussement guillerette

- … Bonne nuit Eren. » répondit le caporal dans un souffle, sans chercher à s'assurer que le gamin l'ait entendu.

Encore une fois, l'esprit d'Eren lui restait inaccessible et l'adolescent se murait dans le silence. Levi nota bien son sourire faussé et sa démarche pantelante, sa main droite qui rasait le mur froid et sa tête légèrement penché sur le côté. Il resta à l'observer redescendre jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir, puis Levi décida d'aller lui aussi se coucher. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim de toute manière.

Le lendemain matin, Eren et Levi ne se croisèrent pas avant le début de l'entraînement, qui était supervisé par le major Erwin pour cette fois. Levi évita le regard de son supérieur toute la matinée pour ne pas avoir à rendre compte de leur accrochage de la veille, et préféra se concentrer sur les progrès de ses nouvelles recrues. Parmi les jeunes soldats, certains étaient vraiment doués et s'étaient distingués aux cours des dernières expéditions, et il pouvait s'avouer satisfait de sa nouvelle escouade. Il observa les entraînements en manœuvres tridimensionnelles, ceux aux maniements de la lame, et trouva son petit protégé en train de s'entraîner à la lutte avec Jean. Les deux garçons, tous deux plus grands que lui, se toisaient du regard avec méfiance. Eren fût le premier à lancer l'assaut. Son pied droit se dressa et fendit dans l'air en direction de la pommette de son adversaire, qui para le coup avec habilité, fauchant la deuxième jambe du titan. Celui-ci roula au sol et se redressa immédiatement quelques mètres plus loin, pour revenir à la charge en lançant son poing dans le ventre de son compagnon. Levi inspecta avec précision la technique du jeune garçon. Même en tant que soldat, il était conscient que sa plus grande force était son efficacité à la lutte à mains nues, et il s'entraînait ferme pour devenir plus résistant et plus précis. Levi remarqua pourtant que ses coups étaient moins précis ce matin et que ses gestes se faisaient plus lents. Il avisa les traits tirés du gamin et en conclut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi cette nuit encore. Le souffle d'Eren se faisait plus saccadé et les coups de Jean se ressentait plus durement sur sa défense. Levi préféra détourner les yeux plutôt que d'assister encore une fois à l'échec de sa recrue et le mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Il porta donc son attention sur un autre groupe tandis qu'Eren continuait d'encaisser les coups de son adversaire avec ferveur.

La mâchoire crispée et les poings fermés, Eren se rejeta sur Jean une énième fois. Il le voyait bien en train de peiner lui aussi, et il sentait son corps prêt à rendre l'âme dans la minute, mais il ne se permettait pas d'abandonner contre son ami. Il se plaça en garde et retenta une approche, mais son geste l'emporta en avant et il fût déséquilibré. Il passa sous le bras de Jean, qui en profita pour écraser son coude contre sa nuque. Il y eut un craquement sec dans le dos d'Eren et une vague de douleur fulgurante le fit s'étaler sur le sol. Il sentit un liquide chaud lui coulait des lèvres et recouvrir le sol poussiéreux de la cour d'entraînement. Il sentit qu'on le retournait délicatement sur le dos, une main chaude posée dans son cou douloureux. Il entrevit quelques secondes le visage inquiet de son caporal alors qu'il sombrait dans le noir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Camarade ! Voici le troisième chapitre tant attendu (ou pas d'ailleurs.)_

_Je le reposte car il y avait eu un petit problème dont j'ignore la nature, mais normalement le revoilà en bon état. Je vous redis donc que je compte poster un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais qu'une petite review sur celui-ci me ferait grandement plaisir ! A bientôt._

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le salle à manger était plongé dans la pénombre, silencieuse et presque vide, à l'exception du Caporal et de Hanji, qui buvaient leur tasse de thé sans échanger un mot, tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Eren s'approcha à pas de loup et se gratta la gorge pour témoigner de sa présence. Levi leva la tête et Hanji le salua :

« Eren ? Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure-ci ?

- Mh... Je sors seulement de ma réunion avec le Commandant, et comme je n'ai pas les clefs de ma chambre, je suis venu voir si le Caporal était là... »

Ledit Caporal haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

« Auruo n'était pas chargé de ta garde ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Caporal, je n'ai croisé personne en venant. »

Levi fixa le visage du jeune soldat quelques secondes, mais celui-ci ne se perturba pas. Il finit par soupirer de manière lasse et fatiguée et descendit ses jambes de la table. Il se leva de sa chaise, qu'il rangea d'un geste lent et précis sous la table, sans que les pieds ne fassent le moindre bruit sur la pierre polie du sol. Il tourna à nouveau sa tête vers Eren, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Tout, absolument tout, dans l'aura du Caporal, le fascinait. Son calme apparent, sa gestuelle maîtrisée et assurée, sa précision, sa sensualité. Il émanait du petit homme une force et une assurance écrasante pour ceux qui se trouvait autour de lui. Malgré sa courte taille, sa prestance n'en était pas diminuée et son aura impressionnante laissait l'adolescent sans voix. Puis, devant le regard interrogateur que lui adressa Levi quand il remarqua le regard admiratif qu'il lui lançait, Eren détourna les yeux en ayant un petit sourire en coin puis il emboîta le pas à son supérieur.

Levi ouvrit la marche jusqu'au cachot et glissa la clef grise dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'effacer devant le jeune garçon. Eren eut un petit sourire en coin et entra dans la cage sans hésitations.

« Bonne nuit Capitaine. » lança-t-il d'une voix assurée alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

Levi fit un petit geste de la tête, satisfait, et tourna le dos, la chandelle à la main. Il aimait bien sa nouvelle recrue. Eren était un garçon frais et épanoui, prêt à tout pour atteindre son but. Même si la vie n'avait pas toujours été clémente avec lui, il restait encore fier et valeureux. Il restait debout, presque naïf au point de croire que demain verrait toujours le jour.

« Bonne nuit, Eren. »

« Eren... » appela une voix dans le noir.

« Eren... ! » répéta la voix, plus proche.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux soudainement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jean et le caporal Levi, tout deux penchés sur lui. Il papillonna des yeux et leva la main pour se frotter la tête, mais il fut pris d'un vertige et abandonna immédiatement l'idée de bouger pour un petit moment.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Levi, ses yeux gris ayant prit une teinte orageuse qu'Eren ne leur connaissaient pas.

- Vous... posez souvent cette question, caporal. »

La réplique tira un sourire à Jean, qui tapota la joue de son camarade avec affection avant de se lever et de quitter la tente médicale.

« Repose-toi bien l'ami, tu divagues ! » lui dit-il en rabattant le pan de toile derrière lui.

Mais Eren ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de son caporal, qui le regardait d'une façon inquiétante.

« Je réitère ma question, Eren. Comment te sens-tu ? »

- Ça va, grimaça l'intéressé en espérant que le caporal n'insisterait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis deux jours ? »

Eren releva la tête et fit face au visage concerné de son supérieur. Il remarqua l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et il soupira. Décidément, il n'était bon qu'à créer des problèmes.

Levi remarqua son soupir et se retint de frapper le gamin qui lui faisait face. Avec sa mine déconfite et morne, Eren ne se ressemblait absolument pas. Levi comprit que ce n'était pas réellement le vide dans les yeux d'Eren qui l'avait choqué. Ils n'étaient pas réellement vide, il était plein de tristesse, de peine et d'incertitudes, mais alors qu'il aurait du y trouver une volonté sans faille, il n'y trouvait rien. C'était l'absence de cette vaillante volonté de vaincre qui l'avait choqué, et c'était pourquoi il trouvait son protégé affaibli et différent. Le gamin n'avait plus d'énergie vitale, il ressemblait seulement à un fantôme, une enveloppe humaine. Était-il encore seulement vivant à l'intérieur de lui-même ? Le titan était-il venu à bout de son humanité ? Eren cligna lentement des paupières, ses yeux verts ternis par la lassitude lâchèrent son supérieur dans un soupir. Le caporal sentit monter une si soudaine vague de colère contre l'adolescent qui se laissait aller qu'il ne pu retenir son geste.

La gifle atteint la joue d'Eren bien trop vite pour qu'il la voit venir. Il porta sa main à sa peau rougie et adressa un regard surpris et perdu à son caporal qui, déjà, se levait sans attendre.

« Caporal... ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

- Fais plus attention à toi, imbécile, ou c'est moi qui vais te faire mal si tu continues. »

Le caporal l'avait frappé ? Vraiment ? Était-il inutile à ce point ? Eren resta étendu sur le dos pendant de longues minutes, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne cherche à les ravaler. Il sentit les gouttes d'eau salées rouler sur ses joues, se glisser sur ses lèvres et dans le creux de ses oreilles. Il passa son bras sur ses yeux pour cacher son visage et se laissa pleurer quelques temps, la fatigue et la lassitude prenant le pas sur toutes les autres émotions. Il l'avait déçu, lui aussi. Il avait déçu la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Le soupir qu'Eren poussa fit voleter quelques postillons de larmes mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se tourna sur le ventre dans un grognement et enfouie son visage dans le coussin. Il s'endormit là sans se poser de question.

Les jours qui suivirent, Eren s'appliqua à ne pas croiser le caporal. Il se présentait tardivement aux heures des repas pour ne pas le voir, allait se coucher tôt et évitait à tout prix de s'entraîner aux manœuvres tridimensionnelles en sa compagnie. Pour autant, il ne se portait pas beaucoup mieux. Il ne mangeait que très peu lors des repas, et partait vomir quelques minutes après, à tel point qu'il lui était impossible de contenir de la nourriture dans son organisme plus d'une demie-heure. Il se forçait à se nourrir le matin, grignotant une pomme verte et un bol de café, mais son corps s'en ressentait terriblement et il commençait à maigrir sérieusement. Il se donnait à fond lors des entraînements et avait noué avec Jean une amitié bien plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

La perte de Marco avait profondément meurtri le grand garçon aux larges épaules et aux cheveux châtains, et Eren trouvait en sa présence une tranquillité et une assurance qu'il ne parvenait à trouver chez personne d'autre. Leurs disputes incessantes avaient pris fin pour laisser place à une relation amicale solide. Il sentait que Jean avait confiance en lui comme en tout autre camarade et qu'il le jugeait pour ses aptitudes au combat, et non pas pour sa force de titan. En fin de compte, il trouvait chez son ami une confiance rassurante. Il ne pouvait nier que Jean avait tout pour devenir un grand meneur, et Eren se jura de tout faire pour que son ami vive assez longtemps pour y parvenir.

Il ne s'était pas éloigné de Mikasa et d'Armin pour autant, mais les termes de leurs relations avaient changé. Eren avait remarqué dans les yeux d'Armin la lueur qui y brillaient lorsque le blondinet regardait en direction de Christa, et il connaissait les sentiments que Jean nourrissait à l'égard de sa sœur adoptive. Cependant, il avait beau les trouver toujours aussi agréables qu'avant, il ne parvenait pas à profiter pleinement de leur présence. Les mêmes discussions sur leur passé commun revenait sans cesse et ensemble, ils avaient l'impression de ne pas parvenir à aller de l'avant. Eren se demandait constamment si cette situation douloureuse allait cesser un jour ou l'autre ou si elle prendrait fin d'une façon bien plus dramatique qu'il ne le désirait. Il aurait été heureux de retrouver avec ses amis la candeur et l'énergie qui l'animait du temps où il se sentait en sécurité auprès de ses parents. Maintenant qu'il avait côtoyé la mort de bien trop près, Eren se demandait si il parviendrait à sourire de nouveau devant une crêpe au chocolat, des marrons ou un morceau de poisson alors que la simple odeur du pain chaud lui donnait envie de vomir.

De son côté, Levi guettait d'un œil discret l'évolution d'Eren. Il voyait rarement le gamin et comprit rapidement que celui-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter depuis l'incident de la claque. Il ne l'apercevait qu'aux entraînements, et dès que ceux-si étaient finis, il s'empressait de s'éclipser dans les pas de Jean. Le grand gaillard était devenu la bouée de sauvetage du gamin, à tel point que les deux ne se quittaient presque jamais. Levi en était même arrivé à être jaloux de Jean, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi. Même si l'absence d'Eren lui permettait de se consacrer plus amplement à son travail, Levi regrettait l'époque où il passait du temps seul à seul avec la candeur du garçon, lorsque celui-ci était le seul à avoir rejoint les bataillons. Levi finit par s'avouer que son ancienne escouade, qui lui poser bien moins de problèmes, lui manquait.

Levi se retrouva pour la première fois face à face avec Eren environs deux semaines après l'incident. Alors qu'il se rendait aux douches communes tard dans la nuit, comme à son habitude, il fût surprit d'y trouver de la lumière et s'approcha silencieusement. Il y rencontra Eren à moitié nu, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés et une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Le garçon ne l'avait pas remarqué et se pencha en avant pour cracher dans le lavabo. Levi sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque quand il découvrit l'état du corps du jeune soldat. Les côtes de celui-ci étaient saillantes sur sa cage thoracique, les muscles de ses bras avaient fondu comme du beurre au soleil. Même les muscles de ses hanches étaient bien trop voyants pour une corpulence normale. Levi resta de longues secondes à observer ce corps osseux et frêle qu'il ne connaissait pas, avant de se décider à sortir de l'ombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Eren ? »

Le gamin sursauta et laissa tomber sa brosse dans la surprise. Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu et eut un brusque mouvement de recul en reconnaissant son mentor.

« Caporal ! Euh je... Le major Erwin m'a laissé libre ce soir et donc... » baragouina-t-il en regardant son supérieur s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Sa phrase se perdit dans le creux de sa gorge lorsque les doigts froids de Levi se posèrent sur son torse. Les membres fin et doux du caporal effleurèrent sa peau d'un geste léger qui le fit frissonner, et il ne dit rien. Les yeux gris de Levi étaient posés sur son torse, qu'Eren savait bien trop maigre. Il baissa les yeux et recula à nouveau, mais il heurta la pierre du lavabo.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang... » chuchota Levi, les yeux rivés sur le torse dénudé de son protégé. Le soldat avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Le gamin se laissait mourir à petit feu, son esprit malade consumant lentement son corps. Eren avait échappé à toutes les pires douleurs. La mort de sa mère, la trahison de son père, sa mutation en monstre, le gamin s'était toujours montré plus fort que tous ses adversaires à force de volonté. Et désormais, Levi comprenait que le seul danger pour Eren était Eren lui-même. Le gamin était son pire ennemi. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant cela, et le garçon du le remarquer.

« Caporal... ? demanda-t-il alors que Levi gardait sa main posée sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Eren, bordel ?! répéta-t-il plus fort, criant presque sur son soldat. T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Comment tu veux te battre comme ça ?! »

Eren attrapa doucement le poignet de son caporal et se libéra de son emprise sans que son supérieur ne fasse un geste. Il esquissa un sourire triste et se sépara de Levi, presque avec amertume.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux plus me battre de toute façon. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Levi, qui leva deux billes brûlantes vers Eren. Il attrapa son visage aminci entre ses doigts et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres à deux doigts de celles d'Eren.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça. Plus jamais, c'est bien compris ? »

Eren se trouvait coincé entre les lavabos et le caporal, dont le corps musclé était pressé contre le sien. Eren déglutit avec difficulté sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui lui faisait face. Était-il déçu, encore une fois ? Eren baissa les yeux et Levi se détendit légèrement, lâchant sa mâchoire qui devenait douloureuse. Le garçon soupira et Levi reporta son attention sur lui. Il savait ce que signifiait ce soupir, alors il fit quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisé une semaine auparavant. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Eren, qui se crispa, s'attendant certainement à une autre claque. Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau douce de l'adolescent et vint poser ses lèvres sur son autre joue. Le caporal embrassa tendrement son protégé, puis se détacha de lui, pour son plus grand regret.

« Trouve une raison de te battre, Eren, ou tu finiras en bétail pour titans. »


End file.
